Read me a Little Love Story
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Continuation of the last scene in "Something About Dr. Mary" 07x16 . Very short one-shot!


TITLE: Read Me A Little Love Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Continuation of the last scene in "Something About Dr. Mary". Just an idea I had one night. Very short one-shot. Please do review.

* * *

Daphne was surprised at how sad she felt when Mr. Crane stormed into her room, demanding to be served his cocoa. Didn't he realize she needed Niles more than he did? Of course he didn't. No one knew about her secret crush for him. She stared ahead, unable to pick up the book herself. The door was still open, but Daphne didn't care. Suddenly, Dr. Crane was back. At least his head peeked around the corner.

"I'll be right back." He told her with a tired smile. All Daphne had to do was wait for him to come back. As she did so, she reflected on the last few days. Only a small part of her felt guilty for letting Niles take care of her. She hadn't been lying when she told him she could work – the pain wasn't bad, but Dr. Crane would not listen to her. His guilt was written all over his face whenever he looked at her. Several times each say, he told her how truly sorry he was. While it was almost annoying, Daphne couldn't help but find it cute. Not even Donny took such great care of her. Lately, her mind compared Donny and Dr. Crane too often. Ever since she'd found out... she tried not to think about the secret feelings Dr. Crane harbored for her. It was hard though, especially since Daphne had realized something herself: she wasn't opposed to his romantic notions. She hadn't been relieved that night on the balcony when he didn't confess his feelings for her like she had believed he would. That moment with his jacket over her shoulders keeping her warm in every possible way was the first time she'd ever seen him as someone else. Daphne had seen Niles, and not Dr. Crane. That was her own secret now. Earlier, she had hardly been able to control her heart when he'd merely brushed her fingers accidentally. She really had to learn how to deal with her new found feelings.

"I'm done with dad." Niles expressed upon his return to her room. "I'm sorry." He told her as he sat back down on her bed. He picked up the book again, but then turned to look at her.

"Did you continue without me?" Niles asked with humor in his voice. Daphne giggled awkwardly, because he was so close to her that she could see the sparkle in his eyes. For a moment she wondered what it would be like if he was her fiancé and they could have this every night. Without diseases or injury. Just two people in love.

"No, I was waiting for you to come back." She confessed. Niles didn't notice her blush; he had no idea how she was feeling.

"I'm glad you waited. Let's continue, shall we?" Finally, Niles started reading again. Daphne only listened to the beautiful sound of his voice. The words he was saying were not important. The book was rubbish anyway and she'd only bought it hoping it would help her deal with her crush. At the moment, she just didn't care. It felt amazing to have him this close to her. If she reached over, she could touch him. His scent was in her nose; he smelled so different from Donny. Manly, too, but in a completely different way. She had never noticed it before.

Eventually, Daphne felt her eyes fall close every other time, but she fought against it. She couldn't bear the thought of missing even a second with him. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry. You're tired, I'll leave."

"No!" She almost yelled, her heart beating quickly. Not yet. She wanted to have him with her just one moment longer. As long as possible. "Could you please read some more? It's really interesting."

"Well, alright." As he picked up again, Daphne tried to stay awake. His presence and his voice were just too comfortable though. They lulled her to sleep. In her drowsy state she thought she felt Dr. Crane smell her hair and gently kiss her forehead. Then again, it could have been just her imagination. But she hoped it wasn't.

END


End file.
